


All I could Do Was Smile

by Forestry



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestry/pseuds/Forestry





	All I could Do Was Smile

7 years have past since i decided that i would become a doctor. A very important friend of mine became very ill near the end of our sophomore year in highschool, and to this day, i still believe she could've been saved if she had better doctors there to take care of her. She did this thing that i really when she was scared; her bottom lip would quiver. No matter how hard she would pretend to not be scared, her quivering lip made it obvious she was. I remember the day i found out she was sick. It was a normal day, and we were at our normal hangout spot, the roadside coast that led out into the ocean. We talked, like normal, until there a long silence. She finally spoke up and said that this would be her last day at the hangout for a while. Apparently, the next day she was going in for treatment for an unknown illness she had. I had no idea she was sick. I never saw the signs, she was the cheerful girl I've always known. I said nothing for the rest of the conversation. I walked her home, like any other day, but that night i still couldn't think of anything to say. The two weeks of her being in the hospital wasn't so bad, she was always smiling whenever i saw her, in her usual cheery mood. I visited the hospital everyday after school. I'd tell her about how i was doing, and she'd pester me about keeping my grades up. Then the day came when i first saw her with tubes coming out of her nose and forearms. I as painful to see her in such a state, but i promised my self i wouldn't let her how i felt. So, i smiled...Then came the days afterwards, when her breathes were shorter and stressed. This is when i finally knew that i wouldn't be able to see my precious friend for much longer. Then came the day, June 24th. I was in the middle of class, when i was called to the front office. The lady there told me possibly the most painful words I've ever heard. "she doesn't have much time left." Deep down i knew this day was going to come. I just didn't want ot believe it. I rushed over to the hospital as fast as i could. I ran to her room, and saw her sitting up, looking out the large window next to her. She turned as soon as she heard me. She was smiling, like always. I didn't saw anything; I just hugged her tightly. She was frail. As tears rolled down my face i said the only words i could think of. "Don't go. " I could feel her crying on my shoulder. I looked at her, she was still smiling, but her lips were quivering. "I'm fine, I'll be out of here soon, then we'll go back to the hangout like always" she said. I wiped the tears away and smiled as wide as i could. "Yep, just like always." I grabbed her tiny hand and held on tightly. I truly didn't want let her go. She held back with all the strength she could muster. We talked until the sun went down, i wanted to see her laugh and smile as much as possible, because it was possibly our last day together. I woke up still clenching to her hand. I looked up and i saw my friend, still smiling. "good morning" i said. No response. I tried again. "good morning' Still no response. i shaked her, but i still got no response. I said it over and over again as tears poured out from my eyes. She was gone, she was really gone... I looked out the window, at the sun peering over the horizon. I didn't want her to see me sad, so, i smiled. I put on the biggest smile i could. I smiled with tears rolling down my cheeks in an endless stream."I remember you Alice Baker, I'll member you forever." I walked to our hangout spot. I felt her there...It put me at ease.


End file.
